


Too much

by ZayRay030



Series: Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel of the century even if she's only mentioned, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Guilt, Guilty team nekoma, Haiba lev needs a hug, Haiba love deserves love and more appreciation, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe OOC, Overstimulation, Protective Haiba Alisa, Sad Haiba Lev, We still stan this queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: When Lev woke up he knew it wasn't exactly going to be the best of days.ORLev has a sensory overload die to the struggle of the team and ends up breaking down. The team feels guilty and tries to attempt to comfort their giant
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Kozume Kenma, Haiba Lev & Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke
Series: Haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173659
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Too much

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have a Kageyama time travel one shot in my docs and that might take a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Umm, sorry if this is inaccurate and offends some people. Umm, enjoy
> 
> I would also like to say I did this in mostly one sitting on my phone whilst lying down on my bed.

When Lev woke up he knew it wasn't exactly going to be the best of days. Everything was far too bright, his body felt like jello, and his body felt like if he was so much as flicked he would collapse into tears.

Truthfully, he would have stayed in his bed until tomorrow (he knew Alisa would let him. She always knew not to push when it was clear it was not a good day) but he knew that if he even skipped one practice then Yuka-san and Kuroo-San would have a field day with yelling at him and he doubted that would feel nice. 

(He should have just taken getting yelled at) 

So, he pushed himself up, despite the sick and disorienting feeling, and quickly got himself washed up and dressed. His actions were slower than usual but his hands were steady and Lev would rather take that than a trembling and erratic feeling. 

Once he was finally dressed he got his bag and slowly made his way downstairs, cursing why he had such a big house. Don't get him wrong, he was grateful but sometimes, especially now, having a big house wasn't the best of ideas. 

When he had finally gotten to the kitchen to see if he could just take a fruit, he saw a bento packed and some toast on a plate sitting on the counter. Next to it was a pink note and Lev strained his eyes to try and understand the red ink. Damn it. 

‘Hey, Lyovochka! I won't be able to make it home tonight till much later sadly! But I did prepare some meals and I left them in the fridge for you to reheat. However, if you don't want them here's the pizza company number. Have a nice night! Love you, Alisa’. 

And below was the pizza number. Lev sometimes adored his sister and this was one of the moments he adored her. He just wished that she had used more readable Inc. Oh well, he wouldn't put her hard work to waste. 

After Lev finished the toast that his sister had made he slowly made himself out of his house and took the gruelling walk to school for practice. He knew he was going to be slightly late and he knew that he was going to be yelled at but it was better than missing it altogether. At least that's what he told himself. 

When he arrived it was the unimpressed looks of his teammates and the bored look of Kenma, but by now he was so used to it it didn't bother him. 

“Lev!” came the delightful yell from Nekomas Libro. Lev flinched at the loud noise and either the older teen had elected to ignore it or hadn't noticed it, he just continued yelling. “Where the hell were you!?” Yaku demanded, hands on his waist trying to look threatening. 

Lev personally thought he looked like a privileged chihuahua but he refrained from voicing his opinion knowing he was only going to get yelled at and knowing that no one was going to care because they would have all thought he deserved it. 

Lev opened his mouth but was promptly interrupted by Kuroo. He had mixed feelings on that one. On one hand, that stopped him from explaining that he felt like shit and that would just cause Yaku to punch him. However, on the other hand, it was annoying because they wouldn't let him explain himself. 

“Nevermind. Go get changed and run 10 laps. Now!” barked out Kuroo and Lev had to bite his lips at the irony. 

Lev just nodded his head in submission and quickly went to the changing rooms. If he had looked up he would have seen the shocked and confused look of his team. 

***

Practice had been normal. On the one hand, his body felt like hell and things just started getting worse for him but on the other hand, Kuroo had continued to bark out his orders so that left one thing normal. 

He did notice that Kenma was looking at him strangely and constantly tilting his head at him as if he was one of his games and he was determined to figure him out and defeat him. Lev shivered at the image that created and looked away from the feline gaze. 

Classes had been normal as well. The teachers however took note of his spacing out and his clear discomfort and were nicer to him than usual.

It seemed that not all of his teachers were cruel. Anyway, it was good that he didn't have physics. He was pretty sure he would have broken down in that class and he wasn't ready for that humiliation. 

Well as it turns out that no, he didn't end up breaking down in one of his classes, but in the middle of volleyball practice. Which was just as bad in his opinion but he doubted anyone would want to hear it. 

Truthfully, he knew it was bound to happen. He was already on edge and everything had been piling up way too much for him not to have to break down, but he would have rather he break down either in his room alone or in his caring and awesome sisters arms. 

Guessing the former would be happening because after this it seemed like Nekoma was determined to baby him. Sigh, at least there would be less of a chance for him to break down embarrassingly loudly. 

It happened when Kuroo, Kenma and Yaku had ganged upon him. 

Okay, so it had started off when Kenma had struck down his soul by saying that his spikes were horrible and that he wouldn't hope to be the ace with those abilities. That had caused Yamamoto to break down cackling with the rest of the team giggling slightly. 

And then Yaku yelled at him for being unable to receive properly. He had included in his lecture a multitude of curses that had made the rest of the team cackle. Even Kenma smirked. 

And then when he had actually down was when Kuroo had given him the most backhanded amount of compliments that had set most of the team off. The rest looked at Lev worriedly, noticing that he wasn't reacting to the harsh words. 

Without further ado, Lev had sat down on the floor, having reached his max, and curled up with his knees under his chin and let out a sob.

Time froze for the rest of Nekoma. 

***

Okay, so they knew that they were being really harsh towards Lev, but things had been really tense for a while, and why not the best move, had taken it out on the easiest going player in the team. 

The one they knew wasn't going to take it to heart. Well, the one they thought wasn't going to take it to heart. Maybe they should start keeping diaries. 

When Lev had curled up on the floor Kuroo had been ready to yell at him for being dramatic and then he had heard the sob and the words died on his throat. 

The Nekoma team stood behind Lev looking at their resident friendly giant with varying looks of horror and guilt. Even Kenma had a shocked look on his face as he watched the normally cheerful member choke on his sobs. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be better…” he pleaded through his sobbing, clearly not planning on stopping anytime soon, already too far gone. 

“Shit.” cursed Kuroo and slowly started moving to Lev, as if he was a wild animal that needed to be tamed “Hey, lev, buddy, I'm gonna need you to calm down,” he said gently, and moved over to touch Lev but was shocked backwards by the loud scream from Lev. 

“No, please! I'm good. I'm good!!” he yelled and the guilt in the room increased by double. 

“Lev, we're not going to hurt you,” said Yaku reassuringly, cursing the fact that coach Nekoma was out with his daughter. He would have at least known how to handle this. 

“NOO!” screamed Lev louder tightening his arms around himself, shocking the rest of the members. “No! That's all you do!” whimpered Lev, still sobbing and the look of guilt on Yaku’s face made everyone wince. Shit. 

“We won't hurt you,” said Inuoka, and this time Lev didn't scream in fear, but he still sobbed so Inuoka took that as a positive response and edged closer to the half-Russain. 

When the boy still hadn't reacted, and his subs have only settled down to quite crying, he slowly put his arms around the boy. The giant of a first-year flinched but didn't fully move. Improvement. 

Slowly but surely the rest of the team slowly joined Inuoka in the ‘hug Lev fest’ and by the time Lev had finished crying, he was surrounded by a bunch of overgrown cats. 

Everyone sat in silence, and in that silence, Lev’s horror grew. Shit, shit, shit! They were so going to hate him and laugh at him! Hell, they'd even kick him off the team.

Kenma, being one of the closest ones sat next to him, picked up on the white-haired boy's panic and ran a hand through his hair. 

Lev let out a mortified confused whine and he immediately flushed at the noise. Thankfully, no one commented on it and Kenma continued stroking his hair. 

“Lev, what happened?” he asked in a soft voice, devoid of its usual boredom and the annoyance he held for the younger boy. 

Lev just whined again and shoved his head deeper into his knee. When it was clear that Kenma wasn't going to budge he whined again and answered, voice pelutantant. 

“It was just a sensory overload. It happens when things get too much. I felt it in the morning but didn't bother with it. Figured that you lot would just nag at me for being lazy.” answered Lev, a little too honest for the Nekoma team as they winced collectively. 

“Lev i-” Yaku tried to say but Lev cut him off as he stood up. Collectively they all collapsed, all of them leaning on Lev as support. 

“It's fine. I'm sorry for disturbing the team. If you want I can leave.” and he sounded so broken that they all felt their hearts shatter collectively. 

“No, Lev! We should be sorry,” said Kuroo, standing up quickly to pull the younger in a hug. The shocked noise that followed made Kuroo tighten his grip. 

“But-” the boy tried to protest but was denied when a hug from behind shocked him into silence. 

“But nothing. If anything we should be sorry. We pride ourselves for being a team and for being observant, yet we turned a blind eye to you and now you're suffering our consequences.” said Yaku, voice filled with emotion, most popularly was guilt. 

Lev didn't say anything and allowed himself to be pulled down to the floor again and ended up getting swamped by a bunch of overgrown cats. 

***

It took a loooong time for the team to regain Lev’s trust again if they even had it in the first place. 

First thing that happened was that Yaku had stopped hitting Lev constantly, so that was nice. 

Kenma had stopped with the snide comments and those two had actually found out that they had quite a lot in common. One of them being their love for cat games. 

Kuroo had stopped with the backhanded compliments and had either been giving him genuine compliments or actual constructive criticism. It felt nice. 

The others had been so apologetic that they had made a gift basket. However, when Alisa had found out the reason they had made it she had held a deep dislike for the team, and the only thing that had stopped her from attacking one of them had been Lev’s eyes.

Those eyes had been full of so much sadness that she had resisted the urge and only viciously glared at them. It worked just as well. 

Of course when coach Nekomada had found out the reason why the team had been much nicer to Lev he had made every single of them except for Lev run 20 laps at both morning and afternoon practice for a week. 

Overall, things did improve for Lev. And Lev felt happy for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that. This is one of my first works and this is around like 1900 to 2000 words. This along wity my Percy Jackson fic happen to be the longest things I've written right now in Feb. Also I've been writing out a chap for Do you even care.
> 
> I have 2 new ideas. One where percabth adopts some people and one where Lev and Kageyama become really close thanks to some help. (not dating though cause that would be weird due to the reason why they would be close)
> 
> This is my curious cat: https://curiouscat.qa/Zayray17.
> 
> Send me questions or requests. Or just say hi I guess. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all have an amazing day and get blessed with amazing skin. Peace.


End file.
